Advancements in healthcare and technology have allowed people worldwide to live longer than ever before. In fact, it is projected that the size of the elderly population in the United States alone will double over the next 30 years with approximately 20% of the US population over the age of 65 by the year 2030 (National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion, 2003). Despite the increasing older population, little is known about the changes which occur at the molecular level during the aging process. Using the nematode worm C. elegans as a genetic model for aging, we have identified changes at the molecular level as the worm ages and now plan to determine the roles of these genes in aging. The first aim will identify the critical tissues that determine the lifespan of the worm and identify biomarkers of aging which will be useful for further studies. The next aim will determine the functional role of these aging-related genes on the aging process. Finally, the last aim will determine the role of the GATA transcription factors in the regulation of the aging process and lifespan. Our findings will improve the understanding of the aging process and ultimately allow us to devise strategies for improving the quality of old age in humans.